Enrapture
by vee00
Summary: One small inconsequential tutoring session starts an insatiable hunger in Yasutomo Arakita. Utterly beguiled by the 'Ice Queen', his sexual desire for Kei reaches a fever pitch when he learns that she too had been lusting for him after their first meeting.
1. Chapter 1

She had decided, like many nights before this one, that it would be her last on earth.

Long after she had turned off her desk lamp she sat there in the darkness unable to stop herself from trembling. She couldn't bring herself to end her own life, when it came down to it she knew that she didn't have the heart. Instead, hidden away underneath her notebooks, was a small container of breath mints. But in reality they weren't breath mints, she had stolen a few sleeping pills from her father's medicine cabinet.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the headrest, too tired to stop crying. On nights as bad as these she would detach from herself. She could see herself crying in her chair and then finally, with shaky hands, swallow the copious amount of pills. To any other person it would look as if she had fallen asleep staying up late studying but her mother would begin to worry.

After calling her name a few times she would come upstairs to her room, her worry masked with anger. Her mother, a hot-blooded woman that gave up a demanding job as a cook, would try to shake her awake but be mortified at how cold she was.

It all began to spiral down from there.

She could see the few people huddled around her grey grave on a grey morning. Besides her family she surmised that Hayato would be there as well. His usual placid expression broken with grief and she knew that he would blame himself. All of them unable to comprehend how, or why she had done it.

'She had so much to look forward to.'

'I just don't get it.'

She could already hear everyone at school shaking their heads in disbelief. But in time, she would fade into the recesses of their minds before vanishing completely.

It was all too much.

Light began to bleed into the room and from downstairs she could her father's car leaving for work. She steadied her breathing, grateful she had made it through another night. Yet, also scared if the next time would be worse and if she could handle it.

xxx

Once again, and not surprisingly, he had gotten the lowest marks in the class. Trying to save face he received the paper nonchalantly and quickly stuffed it into his bag when no one was looking. After class was dismissed he skimmed the halls until he located familiar red hair and steered him away from the crowds. "Yasutomo," he said jovially despite the evident scowl on his face, "I have a problem," He growled as he held up the crumpled piece of paper, Shinkai gave a low hum at the various glaring red marks all along the page. "Sorry, but I'm not very good at literature." He placed his hand on his shoulder in a consolatory gesture despite his growing glower. "Fuku-chan is going to disembowel me." He took back his test and gave an annoyed huff seeing as his plan of asking Shinkai was pointless.

The young red headed man suddenly snapped his fingers with a bright expression. "I may not be able help you but I know someone who will!" Arakita gave out a string of protests mixed with profanity as he was dragged to the gardens. Tucked away near the running track was an oddly displaced walkway littered with shrubbery, he never came here seeing as it was a prime make out spot but today it was empty.

At the far end of the walkway was a small fountain that was constantly bubbling over the smooth rocks before settling into the small pond. A figure sat on a nearby bench engrossed in a small novel as they mouthed the words to themselves deftly. Arakita studied her, drinking in her features. He had never seen this girl before.

"Kei-chan!" The girl jumped in response and gave him an indignant look. He gave her a sheepish grin as she chastised him for startling her. She was surprisingly tall seeing as they almost saw eye to eye, he thought she was the type of girl his mother would like. They locked eyes and he saw a brief flash of, wait what was that? She gave Shinkai a meaningful look and he wondered if he was missing something.

"Ah, well, this is my good friends Kei, she's the best when it comes to literature; modern, classical, contemporary-"

"You give me too much credit, Shin," She cut him off with her eyes narrowed, and turned her gaze onto his friend and regarded him levelly. "Have you met Yasutomo?" She shook her head and inclined her head curtly. Arakita wanted to groan out loud, this was just like Shinkai. He threw his well-mannered friend a murderous scowl, fully revealing the pink of his gums, "Alright, here," He shoved his hand into his bag and retrieved the thoroughly demolished literature test.

They both watched her as she silently read the page over. Arakita began to broil with anger at being judged, "If you don't want to help then fine, I don't need it." Wordlessly, she took out a pen and fluidly took off the cap with her teeth. She jotted down a few lines on the page and handed it back to him looking slightly satisfied.

"I'm free most days. Let me know when you want to get started." Arakita tried to mask his astonishment with apathy as she threw her bag over her shoulder. In neat, almost script like text, was her name along with a sequence of numbers. She gave a lazy wave before heading out, and for the life of him he didn't know why he felt as if he won something.

xxx

That night sleep came quickly and covered her in a thick veil.

She was at the edge of a great expanse of water. It stretched on into eternity and she realized that it was the end of the world. The crisp air filled her lungs albeit with a slight burn, in the distance she could hear every birthday that had come to pass. Taking a small step followed by another she became enveloped in water until it reached up to her neck.

It was a return to a home long lost.

It trickled up past her ears and then sweet silence; bliss.

xxx

There was some sort of strange lull that hung around Fridays, especially at school. Arakita didn't know whether it was a mass anticipation of the weekend or if it was the dread of a never ending cycle doomed in repetition. Whatever it was, it was boring, and there was a constant itch in his legs for racing. He was particularly restless today. He held a fist to his cheek as the teacher droned on some nonsense when the girl's voice diagonally from him began in an excited whisper; "What a slut right?"

Usually he was uninterested in the common gossip of the day but then his curiosity piqued when a familiar name tumbled from her lips. "I can't believe they're friends, Kijima is such a cold bitch." He felt as if someone had pinched him roughly and he sent them one of his best scowls. They immediately straightened up and he gave a smug look. So she wasn't popular. That wasn't surprising. Before yesterday he had no idea she even existed but he rationalized that may be a good thing. If a girl was well-known in school it either was for very two different reasons.

Once the bell had signaled for a break he yawned lazily as he made his way towards the one vending machine that offered his prized drink. Taking a long drink he gave a content sigh before a familiar figure rounded the corner, his grip around his drink tightened.

She hadn't noticed him, thankfully, since she was preoccupied with digging through her bag. Her long hair was tied loosely to the side with a few strands framing her face, feeling his throat run dry he took another drink from the bubbly beverage. If he admitted to himself that she was in fact the prettiest girl he had ever seen, he would never forgive himself. Finally, she fished out a pair of black earbuds as she tucked them into her ears their eyes locked.

His bepsi was half way towards his mouth and he thought he must look incredibly stupid. Shit. The corners of her mouth twitched into a gentle upward slope, she looked as if she was going to keep walking and inclined his head before striding off in the other direction unable to pinpoint the exact emotion on her face.

Gathering his things he hurried off the to the club room before being confronted by his stern captain. "An advisor spoke with me earlier," He certainly was blunt about it, Arakita threw Shinkai a glare wondering if he had squealed, "After the basic warm ups are completed, you are to go home."

"Hah?"

"Until you pass your next literature test with no less than an eighty you are suspended from core team training."

"Fuku-chan, are you fucking serious?" Arakita began sounding off until Hayato rushed over to restrain the hot-blooded teen. Fukutomi gave him a resolute look before taking off towards the club room, "Get a hold of yourself Yasutomo!" He shrugged off his grip roughly and gave him a scowl, "I told you Kei-chan has no problem helping you." His kind words fell upon deaf ears as Arakita sauntered off thoroughly pissed off at the situation.

After he had cooled off with another bottle of bepsi, he reasoned that he had no one to blame but himself. Hesitantly, he pulled out his cellphone and grimaced. Before he could second guess himself he had found her number and waited as it began to ring. Some part of him didn't want her to pick up.

The call then connected and her voice sounded on the other side.

"Kijima-san, its Arakita." She paused for a split-second before greeting him with a murmur. "Ah, I was wondering if you're, uh, free this weekend?" Another small pause, god, he hated when she did that.

"Yeah I am. Is there any place in particular you want to meet?"

Ah, shit, he hadn't though this far ahead. "Not really," She hummed in response, "There's a café a few blocks from school, have you been there?" He had passed that café a few times on his way to feed that damned cat, they agreed on a time before hanging up.

xxx

She had gotten there early hoping the earbuds blasting her music would calm her nerves. Shinkai's kindness truly knew no bounds. By now it was midday and the overcast was growing by the minute, maybe it would rain so hard that he'd go home.

Just as she finished that thought he ducked into the small café looking characteristically disgruntled. Her mouth turned to cotton. He regarded her mildly before shrugging off his coat, "Have you gotten anything?" She shook her head and he nodded before heading towards the counter.

Kei thumbed through her novel listlessly. By what divine power is she going to survive the next hour or so? She stifled a sigh; these were certainly trying times. He returned with two small cups of steamy caramel, "I hope you like cappuccinos," Her eyes widened slightly at the gesture, but he gave no notice. They had decorated her cup with intersecting foamy spirals while his had small white paw prints around the rim, "You didn't have to," She began to reach into her pocket for some change when he waved her off, "It's the least I can do, so just drink it."

He watched as a small smile curved her lips while she took a small sip in response.

Kei thanked him and he felt her sincerity. Once they had finished their drinks she pulled out their literature textbook and he handed over his failed test. He couldn't take his eyes off her more than a few moments at a time; she tucked a few strands of hair behind her small ear while she bit her bottom lip in concentration.

"So is there anything in particular that you have trouble with?" He gave a shrug before leaning over the small table, "Most of it just sounded like stupid questions." He was so close; she could almost count his distinct lower lashes. "Alright then, let's go through the test." He studied her intently as she began to explain the question, her demeanor was calming and he understood she had a deep grasp on the subject. A small delighted expression flickered across her face from time to as she read out passages to him.

He sighed before narrowing his eyes, truthfully none of it made much sense. He held his tongue because he knew she would be disheartened, "So, how do you know Shinkai?" Her eyes darted to meet his before pressing her mouth into a tight line. "Our parents are old friends, so we kind of grew up together." He gave her a hard look and she squirmed under his gaze, "We seem very different, but I've always thought of him as an older brother, don't tell him I said that." He tried his best to conceal his amusement. What an interesting comment to add, he mused, and again he felt a nagging sensation in his stomach as if he was missing something.

"Are you getting hungry?" His abruptness startled but oddly excited her. "Yes, maybe a little." He leaned back in his seat and screwed his eyes shut in deep thought. "How does curry sound?" He said at last with a small smirk. "Sounds yummy, just lead the way." Her words excited her as much as his. What was it about him that made her feel like simple decisions were now daring?

They gathered their belongings and exited the café. Two black umbrellas sprang up in their stead and set off.

What initially started off as light conversation regarding bicycles and cats suddenly turned serious once they arrived at the curry spot. It was unassuming and thankfully empty seeing as the rain had not yet abated. Kei found it charming and could see why he favored it so. Once they had ordered and sat down, he leaned towards her slightly and asked in a lowered voice, "Not that you have to answer but why does every girl in our year hate your guts?" He honestly expected her to be offended at the comment and was surprised to find her silvery laugh echoing in his ears.

"That's a great question and that goes to show how much you know about girls." The tips of his ears burned hotly, and he was about to retort back when their drinks were served. "Don't think I don't know what they call me. 'Ice Bitch', 'Loner', it's all the same," she said dismissively waving her hand. "You're a fool if you base yourself on the opinion of others." Shinkai had actually told her that but she wanted to impress Arakita. That's new, she thought grimly.

He gave a low hum in response. This girl is something else, he mulled. Everything about her was pulling in him, absolutely everything. Their lunch had gone on without incidence and Kei was taken aback to find that Arakita was and wasn't what she had expected. He was surprisingly witty and charming, he kept his own in the conversation and always had an interesting comment. Yet at the same time he was impetuous as a child, getting riled up over the silliest of things. She was delighted by him and his company, her mind was constantly being stimulated by his capricious ways and she found herself not wanting it to end.

By now it was close to dusk and Kei had realized, suddenly, that she had to be back home by dinner. Taking it in stride, Arakita offered to walk her home. The rain was now reduced to infinitesimal droplets that clung to their coats. He was not the least bit surprised when they strolled up to a nice two-story home with two sleek black cars parked in the driveway. Rich girls, he inwardly sighed.

She didn't want him to go, but there's no way she could say that outright. Feeling herself emboldened by the wonderful day they spent together she turned to him and said, "Do you want to stay for dinner?" He regarded her levelly before answering, "Would your folks be alright with that?" Her heart leaped from her chest at his indirect confirmation. "Don't be silly," she started lightly before unlocked the door.

He was convinced that this was now a dream. He felt dazed stepping into her home and being greeted by her mother, who was equally if not even more beautiful in that hot mom way. Her home was full of warmth and love, and he felt that strongly whenever he was in her presence. Arakita would never have dared to dream that such a day like this would unfold so clearly and neatly. He felt like he was not even trying.

They had tried to squeeze in one more hour of studying when he had finally decided to end the dream, for they must end of course. She walked him outside and for the first time all day neither of them had anything to say. "Well," he began after a pregnant pause, "thanks for helping me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Let's meet again soon, the next exam is only two weeks away." He gave her a smile which elated her to no end before heading off towards home.

xxx

Once he got home, he immediately hopped on his stationary bike and rode nearly fifteen miles. His body was crackling with unspent energy that he was itching to spend.

Afterwards, he collapsed onto the bed thoroughly exhausted. His entire body pulsated from being overworked. He rolled himself over onto his back and quickly fell into a deep sleep. Quite suddenly he felt a presence next to him. It was too dark to tell who or what is was. The weight shifted onto him and he shuddered as it pressed down on his sore body. It began to take shape in his hands. Soft, supple flesh felt like velvet as he trailed his hands up and down a taut waist. He let out a low groan as they pressed down on his pelvis again, this time more roughly. His clothes evaporated into nothing as he shivered against the cool air.

Slender hands found his and raised them above his head, in the distance he could hear a train rattling. The entire room began to shake and for a brief second, a light flashed overhead revealing his companion. He groaned involuntarily as his pelvis jerked needing to feel more. Her face came in another fleeting flash of light, he wanted to reach out and hold her against his body but her grip held him paralyzed. She lowered her face down to his and his body twitched at the feel of her bare breasts pressing against his chest. She began to whisper and as much as he strained to hear, he could not hear a sound. Her delicious entrance rubbed against his now exposed lower half and he suppressed the urge to moan.

His lower stomach began to coil in hot pleasure at her ministrations. He quickly grew stiff and grunted in shock as she began to lower herself onto him. The agonizingly slow and tight penetration had him clenching his teeth in blinding pleasure. She settled into a pace that had them both panting, he called out her name, but she said nothing in response but a sweet moan. She released his hands and they quickly latched onto her bouncing breasts, tugging and licking her nipples. Her moaning grew louder and she began to quicken her pace. Arakita let out a guttural growl that tore through his throat as she rode him wildly until they both came, convulsing, shivering into each other. He held her close and squeezed her ass roughly before her figure left his arms suddenly. The bed became terribly cold and he woke with a start.

The morning after he tried to put the dream in the farthest corner of his mind. However, he found a lingering itching sensation in his fingers. He grew increasingly frustrated at his inability to focus during class and excused himself to the bathroom.

He splashed his face with cold water twice before even looking at the mirror. Has he been reduced to shambles so quickly after meeting one pretty girl? He scoffed at himself. After he left the bathroom a sickening thought occurred to him. If this persists, he would have to see her but the thought left him in distress. Would he be able to stop after that, surely he can? His stomach was in knots all the way back to the classroom.

By the end of the day he was mildly disappointed that he had not seen her. It would be the first of many to come. Days turned to week since he had last seen Kei, his life quickly became consumed by training for the Inter High. Each day was riddled with grueling exercises and it became easier to put her out his mind for days at a time, but it was still not enough. He scarcely dreamt at night and when he did, he yearned for her.

While at school he was able to catch glimpses of her now and again. There was one hot afternoon she came by their team practice to drop off extra clothes for Shinkai. His mouth ran dry as he drank her appearance in. She had caught his gaze and gave a wave to which he returned half-heartedly. He scowled. And cursed Shinkai for ever introducing them. He was utterly bewitched by her but found the situation hopeless. She was well-off, had bright prospects after high school and he felt he would just end up humiliating himself in the end.

Yet. He longed to be around her again, to see her smile, to hear her voice. He would recall his enchanting dream and felt the fresh sensation again. He needed her. But he was biding his time.


	2. Chapter 2

By now summer had announced itself with a blistering day. All the girls had retired their leggings and welcomed the strong rays upon their pale skin. The boys too had retired their blazers and opted for shorter sleeve with their ties tied loosely around slim necks. With summer came hope, innocence, and endless possibilities. Yet today was merciless, the heat climbed steadily in the morning and now, at midday, the sun's rays had reached its' apex.

It was lunchtime now and Kei sat at her usual spot near the garden pathway by the water fountain. She jot down some notes when someone called out her name shrilly. Her eyes narrowed at the person who strode up to her briskly. Standing before her was the captain of the dance team known by all as Mizu.

Back in middle school she and Mizu were close friends however, as it usually goes, they went their separate ways once they entered high school. Mizu, with renowned prowess in dance, decided to climb the social ladder by joining the dance team. With her petite frame and pixie-like looks, she enchanted all and made the team in her first year.

Now in their third year, and finally making captain, Mizu had mellowed out a little and actually acknowledged others outside of the club- albeit with a haughty attitude. And not unless she stood to gain something from the interaction.

Kei raised an eyebrow at the usually poised dance captain. Despite the weather, her emblazoned dance jacket hung on her slight shoulders. Mizu refused to make eye contact as she began to chastise her on leaving materials out during lunch. Kei was confused at the mix message, while her words were obviously meant to be stern, her tremulous voice was not threatening in the least. She noticed the tips of Mizu's ears were turning pink- she abruptly blurted out a lame excuse to leave and quick as flash left down the garden pathway. Kei found the situation perplexing. How long had it been now since they talked?

There was a time in middle school where she and Mizu were good friends- really good friends. Her mother loved having Mizu around, they both got along great. So many outings, dinners, sleepovers- it felt like they could go on forever. Had she let her go too easily? There was no use in lamenting over times gone by. Mizu had everything she wanted now- what was so bad about that? The girl could dance too, no one could come close to how graceful she was on stage. Whether it be contemporary, jazz, ballet; she could do it all with ease. Now, with entrance exams in full swing, Mizu was coasting. Gloating to all about her admittance to a top dance troupe- her worries as of now were nonexistent.

Kei let out a sigh. She would make new friends in college; she just has to put herself out there more.

She made her way through the gardens, shielding her face, but stopped short before passing through the side entrance. Across the lawn was the cycling club's training area- she could tell by the first years outside running hastily to put away the bicycles.

Speaking of putting herself out there…

Kei would be lying to herself if she didn't think of Arakita. That one-off tutoring session seemed so long ago- she wondered if they shared the encounter in a dream. She thought, while studying, of his wry smile and what it would be like to press her lips against it. The wind picked up but instead of provided relief it simply swirled the heat around. Biting her lip and stealing a quick look from her watch she quickly strode up with the intent of only saying hi. Her chest thumped uncomfortably.

As she walked up the lawn the first years initially gawked at the school's resident 'Ice Queen' but somewhat composed themselves when she gave a curt nod. "Is Shinkai here? Arakita-san?" The twosome she addressed, one with a shaved head- the other with a messy topknot, dashed off around the back all the while shoving the other to get ahead. Right as they disappeared from sight, Arakita had slinked through the clubs' sliding doors; towel in one hand, clean shirt in the other. He began toweling off his exposed chest when their eyes locked.

"Oi!"

Her eyes widened into saucers. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, turned around, and jammed a wrinkled shirt over his head. The young cyclist threw on his uniform shirt and fumbled with the tortoise shell buttons. "Shinkai already went ahead, c'mon we'll be late to class." He tossed his pedaling shoes in his bag and stalked off, hands deep in his pockets, praying she hadn't seen his beet red face.

The grip on her books tightened. More visions now to torment her with. He was not built by any means but his spindly muscled chest looked so inviting- it all seemed so solid and within her reach. She tried to match his brisk pace as they entered the school, "Want to get coffee later?" He turned to her unabashedly in a manner that made her heart race. "You don't have practice?" She countered; the corners of his mouth twitched. _'Always had to make it difficult'_, he wanted to grin madly.

"Not today, I'll find you after class."

"Wait." She stopped him dead in his tracks as she nimbly undid the top two buttons that he managed to mangle. With deft fingers she fastened them correctly. He took the time to burn this image into his mind. He had to make her his, there simply was no other way. The final bell rang and he gave a hasty wave before running off to class.

Mizu eyed Kei as she entered class late. She gave a deep bow before taking a seat. So unlike her! Mizu pursed her lips as she pondered the possibilities. She feigned stretching her neck before stealing a glance at the back of the class where she sat. Her face was placid however a tinge of pink lingered around her neck. Mizu scowled. How could she not have asked earlier when they were alone? Finally coming face to face with Kei after all this time had left her flustered. She had changed so much and yet was the same as when they had first met. Same piercing looks, same chilly attitude. She lamented her lost opportunity the entire study period.

After the bell rang Kei gathered her things with care. All class period she thought of Arakita and entertained the thought of further unbuttoning his shirt. Each tempting thought made her snap off the lead in her pencil.

She let the crowd take her out of class like the tide and found him right outside, a rock that broke the crashing waves. He found her with ease and raised his hand slightly before coming to her side. They fell into step and began to converse lightly like no time had passed. Mizu mustered the courage to hopefully corner Kei once again but gawked in shock at the sight she beheld. Looking around conspiratorially, she trailed behind the pair.

Once they had crossed onto a larger street Arakita loosened his tie and stuffed the article of clothing deep into his bag. He let out a sigh- "Man it's hot, I'm so glad we don't have practice today." He laced his hands behind his head and reveled in the passing breeze. "Why no practice?" He gave a cheeky grin before shaking his head as if not believing it himself. "I'm leaving for the Inter High, practice is over." She was quiet for a moment. "When are you leaving?"

His eyes locked with hers, "Tomorrow."

She looked away, how had time passed so quickly? Summer had just begun but it already felt over. This entire time she spent studying for entrance exams trying to figure out what she wanted to study in college for what? Kei couldn't help but feel cheated by time.

He saw a shadow settle on her face. "Y'know I don't feel like coffee anymore, let's get ice cream." He steered them down the main road into town.

Kei's mind had quieted at the realization of time gone by. Arakita studied her, she was expressionless, but he could tell her mind was preoccupied. But with what? After ceaselessly haunting his dreams she had come to him so effortlessly. He couldn't help but feel rewarded by his patience.

By now the sun's strength waned in the late afternoon hours. A breeze picked up and cooled off the perspired pair. It seemed like the perfect time to share a cold confection.

They came upon a small ice cream stand manned by an older woman and her husband. "Why hello, so hot today isn't it? What can we get you two? We only have matcha and pistachio at the moment."

Kei's heart softened at the sight of the older couple. "What kind of flavor do you want?" His voice roused her from her daze. "I think I'll do matcha." The older woman gave her a gracious smile, Kei thought her beautiful with her lined mouth and soft eyes. He ordered a cup of pistachio and quickly pulled out cash which made the older man chuckle, "Good man." She could tell by his tight smile that he was embarrassed, she tried to hide a grin. After a quick thank you they set off again.

"Let's sit over there," he jerked his head in the direction of a small plaza where a group of pigeons congregated. She followed him to a bench that faced a small tiered water fountain. At its center were a pair of gleaming fish leaping into the air. Their carved likeness was striking to Kei. Small coins glittered at the bottom, beckoning for attention.

He gave out another drawn out sigh before stretching out his legs. Arakita raised his cup in salute before spooning himself a generous portion. Kei followed suit. "Come to the race." A beat passed. '_Fucking idiot'_, he screamed in his mind. "I can't leave tomorrow-" She almost began to wave him off before he insisted, "It doesn't start until Friday, you can come then."

Kei was silent, she didn't know the first thing about cycling but then again was there much to know? Seeing her give it some thought, he tried to steer the conversation away from the topic, "Think about it, how do you like it?" He tipped his chin to her ice cream to which she nodded. "Pretty good," she faltered but pressed on, "This is exactly what I needed." He quickly shoved another spoonful to keep him from saying another stupid comment. He couldn't help but feel something was coming. "It's hard to believe that it's summer already." She set her cup aside and leaned back on her palms, she tipped her chin back and basked in the continued breeze.

"I feel like I've done nothing." A familiar dread began to fill her stomach. Not dread actually but emptiness. All this time she spent studying for entrance exams had kept her mind preoccupied, but the feeling was still fresh. Had she changed at all?

"Hm, you're talking like everything has finished. But it's not. You're barely starting." He jammed the spoon into his mouth again. She gave a faint smile, "Where are going onto study Arakita-san?" She felt emboldened by her vulnerability and desired to know more about him.

"Probably Yosen. They have a great cycling team and you can't beat the trails in Shizuoka." Her smiled widened, "I was thinking of Yosen as well, right now one of my favorite poets is teaching classes in their literature department." He nearly choked, spoon in mouth. "No shit." He chuckled before polishing off his ice cream. '_Rich girls and their literature degrees'_, he thought gleefully. "What do you want to do with your degree." She looked pensive for a moment before turning to him- eyes ablaze, "Maybe move to New Mexico, live in the desert like Georgia O'Keefe, write novels." He let out a whistle, "I have no idea who that is but sounds badass."

Her laughter filled his ears. His heart swelled, now this- there wasn't anything better than this.

"C'mon, I have a stop to make before I finish packing." They got to their feet and set off on a backstreet.

The conversation swung back to the tournament. She asked how he felt to which he gave a hasty shrug. "I have faith in my teammates. I know our team is the toughest out of all the rest. We've practiced for this competition for a long time now." Kei immediately picked up on the change in his demeanor. His eyes glinted with hunger.

"You said it was Friday that the Inter High starts?"

"You don't have to come Friday. It's usually the opening ceremony where most of the teams get weeded out. It might be best to come on Saturday or Sunday when there are a few teams left. If you want I can tell where the best spots are." She smiled and he sensed a shift.

"I'd like that."

And there it was.

It took all his strength to not give a triumphant whoop but, instead, gave a toothy smile.

"I'll send you the details later then," He feigned aloofness to hide his excitement. At last they came upon the site where that damned cat called home. Tucked away in the backstreets of the older houses in the neighborhood, he came across a scrawny cat that probably lived nearby but preferred the outdoors. He liked to think they were friends but deep down he knew the little cat only liked the supplemental food given every other day.

He pursed his lips and gave a low whistle. Always without fail the cat jumped up from behind the fence to perch itself on the picket. Kei gasped- completely caught off guard.

"This little guy here, no one is going to look after him while I'm gone." He clicked his tongue and fished out a cellophane package of dried sardines. Kei watched as he carefully took each dried fish off the wooden sticks and placed it on the ground below.

The sleek black cat jumped down and ate, all the while licking at their white paws. "I've been trying to convince my Mom to let me take him home but she wouldn't have it. Maybe if I mention it to my sister she'll cave, she can never say no to my little sister." The way he talked to her now was different, more open.

"I didn't know you had a little sister." He looked at her somewhat abashed, "Two actually, they're still in middle school- the little monsters." He shuddered to which she laughed lightly. "I can look after him while your gone, does he usually eat sardines?" Arakita gave a nod before he squat down and held out his hand. The cat met his palm and nuzzled its small head against it meowing for more attention. He rubbed its' smooth fur between its' ears, the small cat began to purr in delight.

Kei watched entranced at the exchange. She bent down too and hesitantly held out her hand, the cat gave a suspicious sniff before it licked and nipped at her fingers. "Does he have a name?" Arakita shook his head, "Nah, haven't thought of anything yet." A sudden rustle came from a nearby bush and like a shadow, the small cat darted away.

"Fiesty little guy." Arakita grinned as he sprang to his feet. He held out his hand and helped Kei up. She dusted off her skirt before they both headed off. As they neared the block where she lived, Kei cleared her throat. "Well, I hope the opening ceremony goes well tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fine." He shrugged. "I'll ask Shinkai's mom to let me tag along." He gave another nod.

"You have my number, right?" Another nod. Words failed him now. He was all too aware of the intimate moments they shared that day.

"Well, let me know how it goes." She opened the small gate to her house and stepped inside.

He watched her up go up the pebble-lined walkway. Dusk was quickly settling into night and a chill nipped at his exposed skin. She looked back and waved, his figure only an outline now. He held up his hand in farewell.

xxx

The next day at school passed without incidence- well, almost.

Kei wanted to send him a message to wish him luck but put it off, now it was late into the day. Her phone burned a hole in her bag. She tried her hardest not to check it every ten minutes.

It was already the last class period of the day which thankfully was study hall. The homeroom teacher made the rounds and passed out exam results. Kei studied the faces of her classmates; despair, contentment, relief. Facial emotions fascinated her so. Each emotion looked different on each person. Such realizations made her child-like at best, naïve at worst. Her gaze lingered on her old friend from middle school, her pretty features twisted in scowl. _'Not good'_, Kei mused.

Their homeroom teacher, the lady-killer dubbed by her younger classmates, raised his eyebrows in flash before placing her test face down. She turned over the paper to find in neat script a '100+' with a comment written on the bottom. _'I have full confidence on your admittance to your school of choice. Excellent responses._' Kei fought back a smile, high praise from Mr. Highfalutin Todai.

She looked up to see a few of her classmates regarding her mildly- except Mizu and of course her 'rival', a bespectacled boy that lived for high marks. Right as class ended, he hurried to her desk to corroborate responses. His name escaped her- Ishimi? That sounded right. He wasn't insufferable nor exceptional, Kei for whatever reason never liked to be singled out. He left her alone quick enough but, in his stead, Mizu appeared. "Kijima, I need to ask you something." Kei extended her fingers out expectantly. The young dancer's nostrils flared, "Not here," She hissed and made her way to the door and impatiently waved her on.

Kei trailed after her into the hallway. Mizu stood away from the door and leaned on the opposing windows overlooking the athletic field below. "This isn't easy for me to say so," She spoke tersely all the while fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, "I am going to confess to Shinkai when he comes back and I wanted to know what kind of things he likes." Kei stood rooted in disbelief.

Mizu stamped her foot in obvious embarrassment, "If you're not going to help me fine!" She began to storm off prematurely before Kei gathered her thoughts. She hurried after her and stopped her just as she was about to enter the girls' bathroom. "Wait, I'm sorry, I didn't know what to say at first but-" Mizu cut her off by holding up her hand, she sighed shielding her face in embarrassment, "I'm sorry," Her voice came out small and defeated. Kei felt for her, for someone with immense pride, this surely must be agony. "He likes rabbits and sweets, more chocolate." Mizu lifted her head and quick as a flash took out a pen and notepad. She furiously jotted down some notes.

Kei grinned at her change in demeanor, "You know, I wouldn't really worry if I was you. Hayato's weakness is cute girls and he's mentioned you a few times." Mizu gaped at her, "What? What? What did he say about me?" The tiny dancer's head spun by the indirect complement and this startling bit of information, "Well, he mentioned that you're the prettiest girl in school so," Kei trailed off with a shrug, not mentioning the entire conversation that was had.

Shortly after they began their third year Shinkai and Kei were hanging out by the gardens when the speedster out-of-the-blue commented, "Do you know who the prettiest girl in school is?" Kei, deeply engrossed in her novel, let out a 'Hm' in response. "I would say other than you it would have to be Mizuhara." She swatted him on the shoulder with her book, "Save this kind of stuff for your guy friends Shinkai," He grinned at her before he took a hearty bite from his powerbar.

Mizu's eyes widened in shock before she embraced her tightly and jumped up in glee. Seems like her black-mailing skills were not to be put to use- as of now at least. She squealed in delight, "Kijima you are the best, I'll let you know how my planning goes- see ya!" She skipped down the hallway and was gone in a flash.

Kei scratched her head and sighed now that that was over. She took out her phone and saw a new message. It read, '_Let me know when you're on the way._' Followed by a cheerful cat emoticon. Small zappy feelings jiggled her insides as she bit back a smile. She chewed her lip over in thought. Sapping up Mizu's courage she sent an honest hasty response. Feeling light as a feather, she hurried out of the main school building and realized she had yet to pack her belongings for the trip.

xxx

Earlier that day the Hakone team were on their way to the Inter High competition. Spirits and tensions were high, and all the team members began their own unique rituals to prepare. Fukutomi, unsurprisingly, stared stonily ahead, ready and eager to take on the challenges that awaited them. Toudou took every opportunity to check and rearrange his appearance while Izumida flipped intently through a cycling magazine.

Shinkai and Arakita sat in the back of the van engaged in idle conversation. With a scowl, Arakita tried his hardest not to glance at his phone every other minute. Shinkai sensed his growing distress and grinned mischievously- ready to pounce.

"You know Yasutomo," His words lingered in the air, "I was completely shocked at what my brother told me earlier," Arakita, sensing mischief afoot went for the kill- hoping to end whatever he had up his sleeve, "What? That he loved you?" he deadpanned.

"Hah! Even more shocking I'm afraid." He tsked and settled into his seat. "In all my years of knowing Kei- and asking her to come to one of my races- not once has she said yes," Arakita's spine went rigid, "And last night, Yuto told me that she'll be coming to see us race this weekend- can you believe it?" It took all his strength not to laugh at his teammates blanched face.

Shinkai crossed his arms over his broad chest and gave a dramatic sigh, "I really wonder what convinced her this time," He cupped his chin in thought and feigned concentration. "Dunno," Arakita said lowly through grit teeth. A wide smile broke across Shinkai's face, "If I didn't know better Yasutomo, I would think that you might have invited her." He whispered that last part so that only they could hear.

Arakita glowered at him now, "Yeah right, why would I invite her?" he instantly regretted what he said, Shinkai always had a nasty gift for turning his words against him. "Hm, I see then. Well, since you're not interested in her then you wouldn't care for what she's said about you-" Arakita turned to him- eyes ablaze- he had had quite enough of this bloodletting.

"Tell me," he said, once again in a low voice.

Shinkai held up his palms and dropped his little game, he always got a kick over how worked up he got, "She's asked how you're doing in your classes mostly. If you needed anymore help. Whether you asked her to come or not, Kei never does these kinds of things, maybe she got sentimental since it'll be my last race in high school? Who knows?" He took a large bite of his power bar- effectively ending his game.

Arakita felt his stomach boil with heat, his body felt like it weighed nothing. So, she did think of him. The thought was dizzying. Did they share the same thoughts? His stomach coiled at the most recent thought of her buttoning his shirt. If only he could rewind that memory so that she had undid his buttons instead with his fingers guiding her.

He bit back a scowl; these unspoken feelings were not becoming of him.

Unable to stop himself, he took out his phone and began to send a message. He wanted nothing more than to say how he wanted to kiss her mouth and hold her close. To run his fingers through her hair and inhale the scent of her skin. Instead he sent out a lame message followed by an emoticon. Girls liked that kind of stuff, right?

He winced as his phone vibrated dully. Her response flashed across the screen, 'I will, can't wait to see you.' Followed by a grinning emoticon. Arakita pressed the phone to his chest in disbelief, the coil in his stomach tightened.

All the while Shinkai watched him from the corner of his eye with a smirk.

xxx

Shinkai's mother drove up to her house early next morning. She rang her doorbell once, Kei, already awake, rushed downstairs with a duffle bag over her shoulder. His mother gave her a cheerful smile as Kei thanked her once again for the ride. As she slid into the passenger seat, she saw Yuto sleeping soundly in the rearview. He brought a smile to her face, he looked so much younger while sleeping- like when they were kids.

Shinkai's mother, a beautiful middle-aged woman with a touch of gray in her hair, started up the car. Kei watched a blue light settle onto the town and mountains. This was her favorite time of day, right before sunrise. She settled into her seat allowing the drowsiness clinging to her senses take over, thinking that she would right about the light later in her journal.

They had arrived at their destination fairly quickly- within the hour. Yuto woke Kei with a start with a long-drawn-out yawn. Her body jerked forward but the seatbelt kept her firmly in place. "There you go scaring girls again," His mother clucked with a smile. He rubbed his eyes furiously before hopping out of the car to stretch his long limbs, Kei followed suit before greeting him. "You as tall as me now!" She held her palm over his head to hers.

He blushed and looked away abashed. "Good to see you, we were both surprised you asked to come." His voice was different- more mature. Now it was her turn to look away with a shrug. "Come on kids, let's go for a little walk before the race gets started." Their mother was the star cross-country runner at the all-women's' college she attended. The same college that Kei's mother went to. She wondered if the same would happen to her- make lifelong friends in college, have our children grow up together- it all seemed like a distant dream.

She stretched out one more time before zipping up a light sweater- her stomach already doing flips.


End file.
